The rich history of the game over the past 200 years reveals that there have been hundreds of different putter designs. In recent years the design of the putter has taken front stage in the golf equipment industry. If the result is improving putting, the best players in the world are willing to move beyond traditional thinking in choosing the traditional method of putting practice. Most modern golf pros suggest that to putt reliably you need to train your instincts to feel automatically relaxed every time you putt. Recommended practice routines typically include elements of full-swing practice, putting practice, chipping and strength training to achieve better results and scores. A good practice routine requires at least 60% of your time on putting. This is the area that will allow a golfer to shoot lower scores no matter what level of skill the golfer achieves as it will always be of great benefit to be efficient around the greens.
Popular methods of putting practice consist of dropping several balls on a putting surface, putting towards the hole, walking to your golf balls, collecting your golf balls and returning to your putting position. During the time spent gathering your golf balls you have already forgotten the feel of your putt, how the ball rolled and the force used. However, to efficiently get results you must perform the act of putting over and over and have a familiar routine when putting. This may be done by constantly having a golf ball ready to putt.